


Life in the city of chaos

by The_queer_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I wrote this for school, Im posting it here cuz i guess its fanfic, Muggle Life, Public Transportation, Trains, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_queer_writer/pseuds/The_queer_writer
Summary: Ginny and Luna live in the city. It's the holidays and family comes to visit. Background drarry.This waa for a school assignment where I had to write a short story and some how fit in discussion about public transportation. Idk





	Life in the city of chaos

*Alarm goes off*

Ginny rolled over and hit the alarm to stop the incessant ringing. She's still not sure why she set that as her alarm but she never bothers to change it. She really does not want to get up and start her day. She’s so tired of dealing with the horrendous transportation in this city but since she's an adult and has bills to pay she jumps out of bed and gets ready for the day.

She walks into the kitchen to find her girlfriend, Luna, making breakfast. Ginny and Luna have been together for about three years. They met in school when Luna came to interview her for the yearbook. Luna and Ginny are very different but people do say opposites attract. Ginny has red hair, tanned skin, and freckles. She's fierce, athletic and very outspoken. Luna, on the other hand, has such blonde hair it's almost white, with the palest skin you'll ever see, and blue eyes that will make your insides melt….at least that's how Ginny describes her. Luna is a creative, laid back and very optimistic person. They balance each other out nicely and they make the cutest couple to ever exist in England.

Ginny sits at the table and picks up the daily newspaper The guardian. Across the top, in big, black, bulky letters it says, “British transport ‘worst in Europe’”. ‘what a shock’ she thinks to herself. ‘The transportation has been a problem since the 1850’s when the underground didn't reach the ends of London so they had to walk or take taxis which massively increased the congestion of the city.’

“Good morning love, I got a notification on Google maps saying we should leave half an hour earlier than usual. I'm guessing the traffic is even worse this morning with this weather” said the blonde as she looked out the window to see a few inches of snow on the ground. 

“Again? It's like this city isn't even trying to make the traffic any better. Why did we move to central London? We should have moved to Brighton like Harry and Draco.” Ginny has secretly wanted to move to Brighton ever since she was little. Her family went there to visit a friend but there are a few reasons holding them back and since they've had this conversation before Luna has no trouble listing all of them.

“I know Ginny, I wanted to also but you know that it would take even longer to get to both of our places of work if we lived outside of London and you know that if we move to Brighton like Harry and Draco then your mother is going to expect a wedding and kids and-” Luna rambled on as she put the food on two plates.

“I know, I know, I'm just so over dealing with how busy this area is.” The redhead said in a whiney tone while cutting her girlfriend off knowing that if she didn't this lecture would go on forever. 

“You would think you would be used to busy by now considering how many brothers you grew up with. Oh and that reminds me, after breakfast you need to call Charlie, he’s coming in for the holidays and needs gift ideas for a few family members.” 

Luna then sat down with the food and they had breakfast before they put on their jumpers and scarves and left to go to work.

The girls work in the heart of London. Ginny is a barista at a small coffee shop that only hipsters and really tired college students go to. While Luna is a manager at a witchcraft and new age magic shop. They both love their jobs and are perfectly content with their lives but the commute to work could do with a major change. 

They usually walk to work since they live only a few blocks away and it's always the fastest option but since it's snowing that lead to the underground being evacuated which lead to way more people on the pavement than usual. 

It's a good thing they left a half an hour early because even with that extra time they were still late to work. Ginny walked with Luna to work since she starts her shift first, she kissed her goodbye and continued on her way to the coffee shop. While walking to work she looked around taking in the beautiful sight that is London. The city is decorated for Christmas. With Christmas trees and music. The ground is covered in just enough snow to leave footprints when you walk and there are stands selling mulled wine, apple cider, hot chocolate, and coffee. Kids are dragging their parents by the hands from shop to shop probably showing them what they want for Christmas and adults are hurriedly walking through the streets with shopping lists. 

It's easy to get lost in the holiday festiveness that Christmas brings but the redhead could only space out for just a few moments before she started bumping into people. The only thing Ginny hated about this time of year are the crowds. London is already overpopulated as is but adds a holiday to the mix and she started getting claustrophobic. Ginny had a few ideas of her own on how to fix the transportation. As she started thinking of them she remembered the discussion about this she had with her family over Thanksgiving dinner. 

It started when Luna’s father and stepmother had come back into town to join Luna, and my family and I for the holidays and he commented on all the traffic he experienced on the way to my parent’s house. 

“I think if they used some of our taxes on improving the tube then it wouldn't be evacuated so often.” said Ron the youngest brother but second youngest sibling, Ginny being the youngest. 

“With more and more people taking the tube or the bus instead of driving you'd think they would invest more in those transportation methods,” Ginny added 

“They should expand the railroads.” commented Scorpius wanting to be a part of the adult conversation. 

Scorpius is currently Harry and Draco’s youngest. He’s seven and looks like a mini Draco with his bright blonde hair, pale skin, and steel gray eyes. They have three kids and are considering having another. James is the oldest and spaced out, probably bored considering he's twelve. He looks exactly like Harry with messy, untamable black hair, tanned skin, and emerald eyes. Then there's Albus who is ten and is a combination of them both with black manageable hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. 

Once the kids joined in the discussion started making less and less sense but the adults didn't mind. The kids were so cute trying to act like they knew about rail systems and bus routes. James would join in at times to mock certain words the kids mispronounced. The cutest moment was when Ron's and his wife, Hermione’s, youngest named Hugo tried to join in but since he's only four and a half nothing really made sense.

Ginny was brought out of that memory when she walked through the doors of her work and was engulfed in the smell of freshly brewed coffee. As she walked to the back, put her stuff away and helped finish opening up the shop with the other baristas, she thought about how crowded London is but how her family is here, her job, and so many memories. The city may drive her crazy but it's her home. She loves the town and she wouldn't trade her life for the world.


End file.
